The instant invention relates generally to washcloths and more specifically it relates to a waterproof dishwashing mitten.
Numerous washcloths have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be hand held and contain soap so that the washcloths can be used for washing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,067 to Livshin; 2,595,882 to Pierce; 2,668,309 to Colgan; 3,581,447 to Falivene; 4,154,542 to Rasmason and 4,457,640 to Anderson all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.